


swaying in the ocean with tentacles around my body

by ringothelittlestarr



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, so much fluffy fluff, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringothelittlestarr/pseuds/ringothelittlestarr
Summary: Siren AU!Ringo is a siren who is in love with a certain human named George.George loves Ringo just as much, but that doesn't stop the little siren from worrying about the future of the two.





	swaying in the ocean with tentacles around my body

The splashing of waves and the singing of sea birds was all that could be heard from the sunny doc George Harrison currently occupied. Strumming his guitar unconsciously, George listened to the waves that stretched on for miles in front of his very being, hearing what the giants of water had to say to his soul. Zoning back in, George remembered the task at hand and picked up the pencil by his side, scrawling more words in the brown journal resting on the doc in front of his crossed legs. Setting the wooden utensil down, George's hands returned to the strings of his guitar, his mouth mumbling along to a tune he was working on.

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter.  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here."

George breathily sang, only stopping to take small intakes of air.

From below the surface of the sparkling blue ocean, George had a wary visitor. George's visitor poked their head above the water, but quickly retreated as not to be seen by any nearby humans. Leaving a little splash in their wake, George let out a giggle at his visitor.

"Ringo, no need to be so scared. There isn't another human being around for miles," True to his word George was, it was 6 am, so no one would be visiting the beach for another few hours.

"Are you sure?" Ringo tentatively peaked his head above the water again, his orange tentacles slightly visible beneath the waves. He looked around for any signs of human activity, but mostly focused his gaze on George lounging on the doc, more handsome than ever with his sharp face illuminated by the rising sun's golden rays.

"Ringo, my love, throw all your cares away for a moment and let me join you on this lovely morning." With a goofy smirk to his lover, George set his guitar down on the doc and lowered himself into the sea, right next to Ringo.

"George! Your clothes are wet now." Ringo frowned with concern at George, hoping he brought extra dry clothes with him, which only made Ringo's lover giggle at the little sirens concern for his clothes.

George floated closer to Ringo, who's upper half was now fully out of the water with his tentacles floating around him, and wrapped his arms around the smaller creature, gently kissing him on the forehead. Ringo giggled and leaned in closer to George, inhaling his musky human scent which he loved oh so very much. There the two stayed, wrapped in each other's arms, and tentacles. All George could feel was his cold, wet clothes wrapped around his lean body, but he didn't mind as long as he could feel Ringo's tentacles latching onto him through the thin fabric.

Ringo lifted his head up and leaned his forehead against George's to ask, "Sing me song, would you Georgie?"

George smiled at his Ringo, always happy to sing him a tune. "Which one would you like me to sing, love?"

Ringo racked his brain for snippets of songs he liked that he heard George singing on the doc or while holding Ringo's body in his arms like they were situated at the moment, "I like the one about long times. "It's been a long, long, long time. How could I ever have lost you?" Ringo sang in a voice deeper than George's, giving the song a little more than George ever could, or at least he thought so. George began the song, taking a big breath before the words came floating out.

"It's been a long long long time

How could I ever have lost you

When I loved you"

Ringo closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of George's neck, enjoying the beautiful sounds that drifted from George's mouth. Ringo picked up on the sounds going on around them too, quiet noises of birds squawking in the distance or the waves maneuvering around the two lovers standing in the sea. It seemed as if George was singing to the world and it was singing back to him.

"It took a long long long time

Now I'm so happy I found you

How I love you"

George swayed in the salty ocean with his lover as he sang a song he'd been working on for a long time. Ringo was the only creature, besides George, to ever hear this song. He wasn't quite done with the song, but when he was he'd sing the entire thing to Ringo, with guitar and all. Even if Ringo never enjoyed human music all that much, his blues eyes seemed to sparkle a bit brighter and get a bit bigger when George sang to him.

"So many tears I was searching,

So many tears I was wasting, oh"

Ringo lifted his head out of the crook of George's neck and looked into the other's dark brown eyes, tears streaking down the sirens pale face. As soon as George noticed the tears on the others face, he abruptly stopped singing.

"Ringo, are you alright my love?" With a look of concern on his face, George gently took Ringo's soft face into his hands, kissing the tears off the creatures face.

"I just- George I love you so much, but I don't know how we can be together wh-" George kissed Ringo, silencing his words with lips on lips. After a moment, George pulled away and rested his forehead on Ringo's, saying, "Don't worry about that, Ringo. That's much too far in the future to care about. For now, I'll keep coming down to the doc to visit you in the early mornings and everything will be alright."

Ringo stayed there with the two resting forehead-to-forehead, deep in thought.

"Yeah, this is alright. I'll be alright."

"We'll be alright," George added. With a smile being shared between the two, George pressed his lips to his lovers, never wanting the moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media :)  
> Instagram: ringothelittlestarr  
> Tumblr: ringothelittlestarr


End file.
